Dear Diary Ichigo titkolt perverziói
by Mavischi
Summary: Ichigo naplóján keresztül követhetjük nyomon az eseményeket, hogy alakul a másokkal való kapcsolata, mik történtek az új sulijában, és hogy milyenek bulik voltak. És persze ebből olyan infókat is megtudunk, amit amúgy nem árulna el senkinek. ;


Aug.28. Szombat.  
Hát, mit írjak az első oldalra? Talán azt, hogy betelt az előző naplóm, és most kezdek egy újat? Hát végül is… igen… ez pont jó… amúgy sem történt ma semmi említésre méltó. Amúgy Apám megint elkezdett oltogatni engem, hogy fiú létemre naplót írok… és akkor mi van?  
„Jaj, Ichigo, ez annyira nyálas dolog, azt még megérteném, ha Yuzu vagy Karin csinálna ilyet, de még ők sem!" Erre én: „Semmi közöd nincs hozzá, hogy mit csinálok szabadidőmben!" Erre az volt a válasza, hogy: „Tedd csak ki a lábad a szobádból, megkeresem és elolvasom az összeset!"  
Kénytelen voltam bezárni a szobám ajtaját… ami nem szerencsés, mert elhagytam a kulcsot. És miután, feltörtük az ajtót, a fater folyamatosan a szobámban lebzsel. Múltkor néztem egy animét, valami Death Book volt a neve… vagy Death Note? Mindegy, abban láttam egy jó kis trükköt, hogyan lehet elrejteni az ilyen dolgokat… már csak valahogy a fiókomat kellene valahogy megbuherálni, hogy olyan legyen… Amúgy az épp aktuális naplómat még el tudom így rejteni, pluszba mellé még egy-kettőt, de hova tegyem a többit? Csináljam meg így az összes fiókot? Meg a szekrényeket? Mindegy… az egyiket tuti, hogy megcsinálom… a többi most nem lényeges.

Aug. 29. Vasárnap.  
Dear Diary… (szeretem ezeket az angol kifejezéseket… olyan királyul hangzanak)  
Holnap lesz az évnyitó. Új tanév, új suli, új osztály… benne új emberekkel… na, meg a tanárok. Kicsit izgulok… kicsit? KURVÁRA IDEGES VAGYOK! Valahogy le kellene vezetnem a feszültséget… lehet, hogy beteszek valami pornót, és kiverem rá… de… lehet, hogy inkább elbújok megint a fürdőben, és + lesem Yuzut. Az múltkor is olyan izgalmas volt, majdnem észrevett, amikor kinyitotta a szekrényajtót, pedig pont akkor mentem el harmadjára… nagyon nehezen tudtam visszafogni magam, hogy ne ugorjak rá. Igen, azt hiszem, ezt fogom tenni, és holnap az osztálytársak nem is fogják sejteni, hogy egy ilyen perverz állat van közöttük.

Szept.1. Hétfő  
Minden simán ment… többnyire, sikerült elfoglalnom az ablak melletti legutolsó padot, de éppen becsöngetés után jött egy srác, és megkérdezte, hogy le ülhet-e mellém. Persze nem mondhattam nemet, pedig legszívesebben úgy elküldtem volna a jó, édes anyjába. Nem nagyon beszélgettünk, csak egy két sablonos mondatot váltottunk. Amúgy egész jó arcnak tűnik, hosszú vörös haja van, és az egész gyerek tele van tetoválva… még a feje is. Egész lazának tűnik. A többiek meg olyan átlagosak, mint eddig mindenhol, van egy srác, aki még a szünetben is babaruhákat varr, de most komolyan, buzi? Vagy mi? Aztán… van egy tök kopasz forma is, magamban csak Ikrának hívom, egésznap egy fakarddal flangált az épületben… mellesleg egy elég érdekes fiúval lóg, akinek tollak vannak a képére ragasztva. Eh, idióta. Van még nagydarab, bodybuilder, talán még két méternél is magasabb. Itt is, mint mindenhol, természetesen van egy sport sztár, akiért rajonganak a lányok, egy fehérre hidrogénezett hajú kis vakarcs. Ja, és van még az osztályban két lány, akik szinte testvérek is lehetnének. Mindkettőnek akkora melle van, hogy egy egész hadsereg is ellene velük, az egyik olyan kis szende, butácska, a másik szó szerint egy feslett ribanc, egész nap a vásárláson és a pasikon jár az esze, a blúzát is direkt teljesen kigombolva hordja. Dugnám.

Szept.2. Kedd  
Az újdonsült padtársamról kiderült, hogy szereti a harcművészeteket, és hogy be is lépett valami ilyesmi klubba Ikrával. Engem is hívtak. Elfogadtam. Talán jobban össze tudok haverkodni velük.  
Aztán kiderült, hogy bennem ellenfelére talált. Ikra egy vadállat… nem vártam tőle mást.  
Edzés után a zuhanyzóban Renji (igen ez a padtársam neve) Megmutatta az összes tetkóját. Bazz… ennek még a segge is tele van varrva! Kiakadtam… de amúgy tetszett, Ikra le is oltott ezért.  
„Hé, Ichigo, miért bámulod annyira Renji seggét? Talán langyi vagy?" Erre én: „Nem vagyok langyibb, a tollas képű haverodnál." Valamiért nagyon felhúzta magát, és nekem esett. Nem is kell említenem, hogy már mindketten teljesen pucérak voltunk (zuhanyozni mentünk). A zajra Renji kinézett a zuhany alól, és kiröhögött minket, mondván mi beszélünk, miközben meztelenül egymáson fekszünk egy csomó, szintén meztelen pasi között. Szerinte még élveztük is, hogy bámulnak minket. Asszem… holnap a vérét fogom szívni, de nem gyengén. Most így utólag bevallom, azért nem volt olyan rossz… mindenesetre… valamiért jobban tetszett, mint Yuzut kukkolni a szekrényből.

Szept.3. Szerda  
Azt tettem, amit tegnap megfogadtam; egésznap Renjit oltogattam, amiért beszólt a zuhanyzóban. Mint utólag kiderült, nem a higgadtságáról híres, és le is vezette rajtam a vécében. Sajnálatos módon teljesen elázott a ruhám, mert az után, hogy belökött az egyik vécéfülkébe, én annak az ajtajára kapaszkodva teljes erőmből nekirúgtam a tükörnek, ezért ő úgy állt bosszút, hogy a falhoz vágott, mire én teljesen véletlenül lesodortam a mosdókagylókat, azokból meg persze elkezdett ömleni a víz. A zajra természetesen odagyűlt egy csomó ember, és az osztályfőnökünk is. Még a negyedik óra előtt az igazgatónál kötöttünk ki. Amíg kint várakoztunk, egy szót sem szóltunk egymáshoz. Még akkor sem szólaltunk meg, amikor a diri önmagából kikelve ordított velük, hogy, hogy lehetünk ilyen felelőtlenek és gyerekesek, amiért megrongáltuk az iskolát, de amúgy egy hét eltiltást kaptunk ezért a kis nézeteltérésért. Amikor végre távozhattunk - úgy másfélóra múlva - továbbra is szótlanul léptünk ki az iskola kapuján. Renji szólalt meg először. „Azért jó buli volt." Erre én. „Ja, nem volt rossz. Elmehetnénk bulizni, úgyis lesz egy hét pihenőnk." Először azt hittem, hogy le fog koptatni, de végül, felírta a számát egy papírra és lelépett. „Benne vagyok, majd hívj fel." És igen! Hazafelé találtam egy jó kis helyet, holnap felhívom. Bár eléggé rettegek attól, hogy mit fog majd szólni. Hé! Ez ugye nem buzis?

Szept.4. Csütörtök  
Hat óra van. És még mindig nem hívtam fel. Egésznap erre gyúrtam, de… bazz… még banán turmixot is csináltam, hogy hátha összeszedem magam, de nem segített. Bealudtam tőle a budin és nem rég ébredtem fel. Fogadjunk, hogy Karin altatót csempészett bele, amíg nem figyeltem. Na, jó. MOST felhívom. Bár egy kicsit ideges vagyok, összeszorult a gyomorom és feszül a gatyám…

Hát… Ennyi volt. Nem tudom, hogy miért paráztam ennyire tőle, le is oltott, hogy miért nem hívtam előbb, mert már szétunta az agyát… kicsit kínos volt, inkább nem mondtam semmit. Megbeszéltük, hogy hétkor találkozunk a suli előtt. Várom már. Főleg mert amikor beszéltem vele, eszembe jutott, hogy ő most nem lát engem, és azt csinálhatok, amit akarok. Szóval elkezdtem simogatni magam, nem kellett sok, már alapból izgultam a vele való beszélgetés miatt, ezért előkaptam a farkam és verni kezdtem, miközben a hangját hallgattam. Nagyon izgató volt. Ő nem tudja, hogy én mit csinálok, amikor rá gondolok… Még szerencse, hogy tüsszentettem egyet, amikor megkérdezte, hogy miért lihegek annyira… Hát, nem sokon múlt, hogy lebukjak. Na, jó, indulok, így is sietnem kell, hogy ne késsek.

Szept.5. Péntek.  
Délután négy óra van, és én még mindig tök másnapos vagyok, a fejem majd' leszakad. Most értem haza. Asszem tegnap kicsit sokat ittunk. Először oda mentünk be, amit még kinéztem, elvoltunk, dumáltunk, aztán ez az őrült Renji kitalálta, hogy menjünk egy sztriptíz bárba.  
- De minket úgysem fognak be engedni! - mondtam.  
- Ki mondta, hogy a főbejáraton fogunk bemenni?  
- Hát… ööö… akkor hol?  
- Csak kövess, és maradj csöndben.  
Így hát kénytelen voltam utána menni. Kicsit paráztam, hogy mi lesz, ha elkapnak minket.  
Sötét sikátorokban mászkáltunk, vagyis teljesen megkerültük az épületet, mire végre eljutottunk oda.  
Ez az eszement hirtelen megállt, és egy jókora szellőző rácsot emelt fel. Kezével egy „menj csak előre, barátom", gesztust tett, mire közöltem vele, hogy bocsi, nem ismerem az utat. Ezért átvettem a rácsot, amíg ő bemászott, nem volt túl tágas hely, és ahogy láttam, csak négykézláb lehetett haladni. Kicsit vonakodva, de követtem, miután túltettem magamat, a körülöttem szaladgáló patkányokon - végül is, aranyos kis jószágok, nem harapnak, ha nem könyökölsz a farkukra. - a figyelmemet elterelte valami egészen más, valami izgató. Az előttem mászó Renji segge, most szinte a pofámban volt. Kedvem lett volna jól letapperolni, de azért mégis csak alig pár napja ismerjük egymást. Máris beteges fantáziálásokba kezdtem, mi lenne ha, alapon. Várható módon a következménye is meglett, vagyis a nadrágom olyan szűkös lett, hogy kénytelen voltam kigombolni. Ekkor Renji hirtelen megállt előttem, én meg arccal a seggébe… hát kicsit kiakadt, de végül is nem szólt, hogy meg fog állni, szóval nem nézett nagyon perverznek. Mikor kérdeztem, hogy miért állt meg, azt válaszolta, hogy valószínűleg visszaszerelték a belső rácsot, meg aztán, vannak is bent, meg kell várni, amíg kimennek, csak utána mehetünk be. Megkérdeztem, hogy hol milyen helyiségben fogunk kimenni, ő azt válaszolta, hogy a női mosdóban. Csak az a fülke, ahol kimennénk, épp foglalt. Hát mit ne mondjak, majdnem kihánytam a gyomrom az idegességtől, hova hozott ez az állat? De attól függetlenül ez az állat, továbbra is felém pucsított a formás hátsójával, és eszembe jutottak, előző tisztátalan gondolataim, meg amikor telefonon beszéltünk. Eszembe jutott, hogy hely szűksége miatt, nem tud hátra fordulni úgyse, és akkor már miért ne?  
Előkaptam a farkamat és verni kezdtem. Nagyon izgató volt, hogy más jelenlétében teszem ezt, ráadásul az a valaki, a formás kis seggét itt riszálja nekem. Ez jobb volt, mint eddig más, nem kellett sok, hogy elmenjek, csak már arra kellett ügyelnem, hogy ne térdeljek bele a végtermékbe, mert akkor aztán magyarázkodhattam volna. Amúgy… nem gáz, hogy kezdek a saját nememhez vonzódni?  
Aztán hirtelen megindult, birkamód követtem őt, majd végre kimászhattam abból a szűk és kényelmetlen szellőzőből, a fülkében már csak azt kellett megvárni, miután magunkra zárta az ajtót, hogy kiürüljön a helyiség. Már vagy tíz perce ácsorogtunk, amikor észrevettem, hogy foltos lett a gatyám, megpróbáltam észrevétlenül kidörzsölni belőle, de ez nem sikerült, mire értetlen tekinteteket kaptam.  
Ezek után, már csak annyira emlékszem, hogy miután sikeresen kijutottunk, leültünk a pulthoz, és elkezdtük rendelni a piákat, én egy whiskyvel kezdtem. Az első pohárra még emlékszem, meg arra is, hogy nem nagyon ízlett, de azért nyeltem. És onnantól se kép, se hang. Csak az volt a furcsa, hogy egy idegen szobában ébredtem fel, egy idegen ágyban… és Renji feküdt mellettem. Majd ha kijózanodtam, megkérdezem tőle, hogy mire emlékszik. Valamiért fáj a seggem.


End file.
